


Sepulchre

by Dark_Huntress_Moony, DefiledDoll



Series: BDSM Verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Dom/sub, Domdrop, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Painful Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reunions, Subdrop, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unsafe Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiledDoll/pseuds/DefiledDoll
Summary: Cold, it was so cold. Wind whistling through a crack that was...somewhere. The pain was next, his neck throbbed as his brain pounded like he had to much to drink. He was laying on something hard, cold too it was seeping into his bones. His teeth chattered as he longed for the warmth of the sun, his sun. Sky blue eyes dancing, silken gold hair that caressed his skin, something to keep him warm even at the cost of smurf jokes. “Thor…” his voice was scratchy like he hadn’t used it in a hundred years. The word echoed, his eyes opened and he saw nothing but still slammed his eyes shut as his head spun. Bile rose up in his throat as his body protested everything, “Daddy…” he whimpered trying to shift. Something scraped along where he was laying, biting hard into his wrist and he gasped as things came into a sharpened focus; his mind snapping. The party, the proposal, watching the moon, finally standing up to his demons...only to have those demons plunge him into darkness.*Sepulchre: Noun: A small room or monument, cut in rock or built in stone, in which a dead person is laid or buried.*





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, ahead of schedule my doves. I said two weeks and we did it in 10 days! As always Doll and I are super excited to bring this to you and take you back into this BDSM world. 
> 
> But it's not all fun games and roses my dears! There are going to be some major trigger moments, this is going to seriously hurt. I am not going to cover the fun parts this is where obsession and bad BDSM practices come to play. This is easily the darkest thing that I have ever written and I feel like I need 30 friggen showers to feel better. Remember your comments are always loved, but please keep in mind this is not going to be as soft and loving as the first two installments of this series. 
> 
> Remember! If you want updates, to ask questions, or just to see what kind of tom fuckery we get up to follow us on either __  
> [our twitter](https://twitter.com/thirstythorkig1)  
>  or __  
> [our Tumblr](https://dark-huntress-moony.tumblr.com/)  
> 

~ **1 hour missing** ~

Numb, that’s what he felt. Like he’d been in the cold for to long. Deceptively strong arms pulled him into a chair and sat him down, the old wood creaking under his weight. Thor blinked; his eyes clearing a bit to see a dim but cozy room. A large mahogany desk stood before him and behind that sat a stout but tall man who was well into his 60’s. Chocolate hair was swept back from a proud brow with a well-trimmed salt speckled beard. What stood out most was the stormy blue eyes, “do all the Richardson’s have blue eyes?” He mumbled making the man chuckle, a deep velvet sound that soothed Thor’s static fuzzed mind.

“Varying shades of blue son,” Captain Poseidon Richardson nodded, his hands folding on his desk as he looked over the four people in his office. “What is going on Artie? Why are two of my detectives here? Weren’t you all at a party?”

Thor’s hand tightened on the arm of the chair, the wood creaking dangerously under his grip that had the Captain alarmed at the sound of splintering wood. Pain welled up in his throat as visions of Peter holding the broken collar in his hands. A strong hand came down on his shoulder and he felt Steve squeeze hard enough to ground him. “We were Captain...but something happened.”

“Loki’s missing Uncle Dion!” Artemis broke in, her chin trembling, “he was kidnapped from the party! I know Gast had something to do with it. Please, you have to bring him in-”

“Artie…” Poseidon sighed, “I know that you think Gast is the root of all of Loki’s problems. I agree the man’s a snake in the worst possible way. We couldn’t even get enough for a restraining order.” The man sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, “if Loki was kidnapped...you need to file a report. I can’t take it-”

“But Uncle Dion!”

“No Artie,” he said firmly, “I am your uncle. I would be considered to close to this.”

“So would we…” Bucky sighed, his arms folding over his chest. “Hell, that can be said for half the department.”

“What about Detective T’Challa? He may know Thor like we do...but he was on his honeymoon when we started getting together with Loki in the group.” Steve offered, keeping his hand on Thor’s shoulder; baby blue eyes watching the other blonde carefully who seemed to be shut down. Thor was quiet, and that was concerning; the big man was never quiet no matter what he did. “Thor? Buddy, can you talk to us?”

Poseidon leaned forward to grab his phone. “I’m going to make a call, Rogers, take him into an interview room. Barns you take Artie. We’re going to get statements, see what we can do.” The Captain sighed as he watched the four split off, going out the door and into different rooms and he made his calls.

Steve lead Thor into a room, closing the door quietly behind him as the bigger blonde began to pace, “Thor, you wanna sit down?”

“I couldn’t protect him.”

“Thor-”

“I promised to protect him!” Thor’s fist slammed into the wall, stone cracking and blood smearing. “I promised! Why couldn’t I keep my promise?”

Steve stepped closer, his hands open and for once thankful he didn’t have his gun on him. “Thor you need to calm down, T’Challa will be here-”

“I need to be out there! I need to find him.” Thor growled, his mind bleeding red as he tried to push past Steve. “Let me go, Rogers,” his voice was low and dangerous, his mind going somewhere Primal.

Steve grit his teeth shaking his head, “don’t make me smack cuffs on you Odinson. Anger won’t help anything, we need to let T’Challa know what happened he wasn’t there tonight so he will head the investigation. Sit down-”

“The collar! We can’t...what will people think? Loki...he wouldn’t want it to be scrutinized-”

“T’Challa knows about the collar Thor. You know this.” Steve said, his voice bleeding a calm he didn’t feel as he steered the bigger man into a chair and sat him down. The metal chair groaning under his weight and Steve sat down in another chair, his hand a solid weight on his shoulder. The door swung open and a slender man with spiked dark brown hair and topaz colored eyes walked in. “Neptune? Where’s T’Challa?”

“He’s with Artemis, I can’t interview my cousin…” The man sighed as he sat down tossing a pad of paper down. “Since Sam left the department and I made detective last week Dad thinks I’d do good under T’Challa’s wing. So you guys are my first big case.”

“Neptune…” Thor mumbled, his fingers curling against the cold table top. “Neppy…”

Steve stifled a laugh as the young man flushed hotly. “Yeah...yeah that’s me. Artie’s my cousin.”

“You ran a background check on me. Loki thought it was funny.” Tears stung Thor’s eyes as Loki’s name left his lips and he felt his mind unmoored in the sea of his emotions. Flashes of Loki earlier that night flitting across his mind, the way he smiled and his emerald eyes glittered as he said yes, the glint of the silver bead in his dark hair that was twined with gold. “Please...we have to find him.”

“And we will. T’Challa is going to get information from Bucky and Artie...I need you to work with me. Can you do that?”

Thor nodded numbly, “it’s Loki’s birthday...we were at a party…”

~ **4 hours missing** ~

Cold, it was so cold. Wind whistling through a crack that was...somewhere. The pain was next, his neck throbbed as his brain pounded like he had to much to drink. He was laying on something hard, cold too it was seeping into his bones. His teeth chattered as he longed for the warmth of the sun, his sun. Sky blue eyes dancing, silken gold hair that caressed his skin, something to keep him warm even at the cost of smurf jokes. “Thor…” his voice was scratchy like he hadn’t used it in a hundred years. The word echoed, his eyes opened and he saw nothing but still slammed his eyes shut as his head spun. Bile rose up in his throat as his body protested everything, “Daddy…” he whimpered trying to shift. Something scraped along where he was laying, biting hard into his wrist and he gasped as things came into a sharpened focus; his mind snapping. The party, the proposal, watching the moon, finally standing up to his demons...only to have those demons plunge him into darkness.

“ _ So her highborn kinsman came and bore her away from me, to shut her up in a sepulchre in this kingdom by the sea _ …” A voice hummed as heeled boots tapped around him seeming to echo around him. “That was always my favorite one, didn’t you love it too?”

“Gast…” Loki gasped, his heart hammering hard in his chest. “What is this? Let me go!”

“I’ve been reading this poem a lot.” Fingers trailed against his arm making Loki’s stomach roll in disgust as he pulled more at his wrists. “Ah, ah none of that. Can’t have you breaking too soon, where is the fun in that?” Light flared and Loki’s eyes slammed shut as bony fingers gripped his jaw. “That won’t do, open your eyes, Kitten.” The command gripped Loki’s heart, tugging in a way that it used to before Thor. Gast snarled, backhanding Loki hard enough to make him see stars. “I said open your eyes.”

Loki groaned as he kept his eyes closed, “I do not belong to you.”

Gast’s chuckle in his ear made his skin crawl as his fingers curled the love lock around them. “You will.”

~ **10 hours missing** ~

Steve paced on the first floor of the precinct, his hands raking through his hair as he kept an eye on Thor. After their statements had been given and some uniforms being dispatched to the house to take more statements and follow up with the other party guests. Bucky had gone along, to help with statements and to get a better lay of the land and maybe see something that could have possibly been missed. Steve sighed shaking his head, his partner always better at the little details than he was. He stopped and dropped into the spot next to Thor his hand reaching out to lay on his shoulder. “Thor?” The man hadn’t so much as said one word after giving his statement, staring blankly at the wall his eyes unfocused and his mouth drawn tight. “C’mon buddy, you gotta say something. How can I help?” The cop was not above begging to help his friend.

“You can’t,” a smooth voice floated over and Steve’s head snapped up to see Stephen walking over with easy strides. “Not saying you’re a bad friend you just aren’t equipped to handle this.”

“What?”

“You aren’t in the lifestyle. No shame in that, but you don’t quite...get it.” Stephen shrugged as he tapped his gloves to his hand. “He’s going into Domdrop.”

“Um…”

“Exactly. Are you finished with him?” Stephen watched as the detective nodded, “good then I am taking him home. His phone will be on, I doubt he will be the one to answer so I’ll pass along any messages or bring him where he needs to go. I believe Ms. Laufeydottor is calling someone to come in and help? She mentioned it in passing but I’m sure she is going to stop by sometime in the next hour or so.”

Steve sputtered, “she’s not-”

“I would highly suggest taking any help that woman has to offer. It would not be as bad if she was just a Brit...but she takes charge of one of the biggest bands out of Italy. I’d also take all the help you can get. Good eve…” Stephen paused looking at his watch as his free hand wrapped around Thor’s bicep and pulled the large blonde up. “Well...good morning at this point. Call us if there is any change.” The Doctor’s blue eyes looked over to Thor who’s own were trained on the ground. “C’mon,” his voice was soft but the command was clear as a bell. He watched as something snapped to attention in his old student and he lead him down to his car. He opened the door to the passenger side and nodded. “Get in.”

Thor dropped heavily into the BMW, folding in on himself as his heart ached. He was on autopilot; telling Neptune what had happened, how he had failed. Thor felt the panic rising in his chest as his hands slid into his hair tugging at the sun golden strands as he bent forward. In the fog of his mind, something touched his back, a firm and familiar grip.

“Breathe Thor,” Stephen’s voice sliced through the haze and Stephen nodded as he heard Thor drag in a ragged breath. “There you go,” he nodded as he started up the car and put his phone into Thor’s hands. “Put in your address.”

“Your sub-”

“Peter is fine,” Stephen said dismissively. “He is with Tony and Pepper, I saw to him before I came to you. Put in your address and clip in the phone. I won’t ask again.” The hard note in his voice had Thor snapping to attention even as the guilt of taking someone else’s Dom from them after a stressful night continued to eat at him. His mouth snapped shut and he silently put in the address and clipped the phone into its holder before folding his hands in his lap. “Good boy,” Stephen said smoothly as he pulled away from the curb. The ride was silent except for the soft music playing from the car and the gentle hum of the engine. Thor’s head rested against the cold window as he watched the city fade away as they climbed up the canyon. The sky was starting to turn pink as the sun began to crest over the mountains when they pulled up to his home. 

“Loki loved watching the sunrise…” Thor’s voice sounded like it was being dragged over razor blades.

“Loves,” Stephen corrected as he parked his car behind Loki’s sleek little car. “He is not gone forever, or have you given up?”

“No!” Thor roared, his hand clenching into a tight fist.

“Into the house, now.” Stephen pushed open his door, grabbing his bag from the back seat, and walked around to open Thors’. He knew the only way to get his friend through was to be tough, same as when they trained. He held out his hand, his breath puffing in the mountain chill. “Keys,” He watched as Thor mechanically pulled out his house keys, Stephen’s eyes softening ever so slightly at the little Mjolnir keychain. His hand wrapped around the blonde’s arm, even with his long fingers they couldn’t connect, and he half lead/half dragged him to the door. “You are going to take a shower while I make something to eat, once you have eaten you will go to sleep.”

Thor made a distressed noise at the thought of sleeping in their bed without Loki and his eyes held a thread of panic as he looked down at Strange, the man only an inch shorter but his presence was huge in the crippling haze he was in.

Stephen simply arched an eyebrow at him, “are you going to argue with me, Thor?”

The blonde swallowed hard, “n-no Dominus.” He whispered his head bowing as his trembling hands slid to his lower back and locked, hand over wrist.

“What did I instruct you to do?”

“Shower while you cook and then to go to sleep.”

“Do you know why I demand you sleep?”

“No Dominus.”

“Think on why sleep will help while you shower. You have twenty minutes and I will be timing you.” Stephen watched as Thor slowly made his way down the hall, disappearing through a door on the left and the doctor let out a slow breath as he rubbed the back of his neck and wondered further into the house. It was smaller than he was used to but he could feel the love in the home, his hands danced over the back of the recliner before he sighed and slipped into the kitchen. He was used to long shifts in a hospital but the events of the night were wearing on him as well. He pulled open the fridge and bent to inspect everything as he tapped a timer into place once he heard the shower start up. He pulled out eggs and some peppers and set to make a quick scramble; his mind drifted as he worked, the tremor in his hands still there but he was able to calm it enough to work easily. 

_ I got this feeling, inside my bones. It goes electric wavy when I turn it on. _

Stephen snapped to attention as his phone sang, his eyes drifting to the hallway where the door remained firmly shut and he still heard the muted sound of the shower. He tapped his earpiece and sighed, “you should be in bed Peter.”

“Yeah...I know. I just...had to check on you. Thor too.” The boy’s voice was muffled in his ear as if he was laying face down. “The police questioned everyone...I didn’t...I don’t think I did-”

“You did fine Peter,” Stephen assured him softly, keeping his voice low but firm. “Did you tell the truth?”

“Well yeah but…”

“Did you make sure that you let them know up front you were the one to find the collar?”

“Yeah I did but-”

“Then you did everything right,” the doctor said, his voice reassuring and calm as it could be when he heard the rising panic in the boy’s voice. “You did all you could Peter. There was not much we could have done, we were with Thor when Loki went missing.”

“I know,” Peter sighed into the phone and Stephen heard the squeak of bedsprings as the young man repositioned himself. “Just...why Loki? Like I wouldn’t want this on anyone but why him?”

“I wish I had an answer Peter, I really did.” Stephen sighed as he tapped the spatula to the pan and gave the eggs and peppers a good shake. “Have you eaten?”

“No...Aunt May is cooking something but I’m not sure I-”

“You need to eat Peter,” Stephen sighed though his voice remained firm.  _ How do poly Doms do it? _ He thought to himself as his eyes rolled to look at the ceiling.  _ I feel like I am looking after two children _ . “I will tell you the same thing I told Thor, you will eat, you will shower, and you will sleep.”

“But-”

“Peter…” The doctor smirked a bit at the small gasp from the young man in the way he said his name.

“Yes, Dominus.”

“Good boy, now I need to tend to Thor. Text me before you go to sleep and call me when you wake up.” He heard Peter sigh on the other end of the line as he plated up the scramble and dropped the toast into the toaster.

“Yes Dominus, I’ll text you soon.”

“Good boy,” Stephen disconnected the call just as his timer went off. He frowned as he turned to go down the hallway when the door opened again and he watched Thor step out. He was dressed in a pair of soft navy blue sweatpants and a beat up football jersey. “Showered?”

Thor nodded as he began to pull his hair up and twist it into a bun at the top of his head. “Smells good...always told Loki that you were a good cook…” Thor sank into a chair his face in his hands as his shoulders heaved. Stephen sank across from him, watching the bigger man carefully. He knew the power the other held and knew if he didn’t handle this correctly, which wasn't a thought in his mind that he would do, it could be disastrous. Thor was teetering on the edge of a drop and Stephen knew he was on a tightrope. 

“Don’t think on this right now Thor. Eat, let your brain shut off for a moment. We will deal with the rest when you wake up. Do you want something to help you sleep?”

“You know I hate pills Stephen,” Thor mumbled around a mouthful of eggs.

“That wasn’t what I asked.” Stephen’s eyes tracked each movement Thor made, “can you sleep on your own?”

The blonde was silent as he swallowed his food from around the hard lump in his throat. “No…”

“I have a mild sedative with me, it will help you sleep.” Stephen reached into his bag that he had set on the table and tapped out a pill into his palm holding it out for Thor. “Take it.” He watched as Thor reached out with a shaking hand to take the little white pill. Stephen watched him carefully as he placed it on his tongue and swallowed it down with a swig of orange juice. “Show,” his voice was firm and he nodded as Thor opened his mouth and showed that the pill was gone. They ate in silence and once Thor was finished eating Stephen stood him up, with a firm hand on his back walked him back into the back of the house. He guided Thor into the room, taking a moment to look around at the blackout curtains and dark bedding. “Who’s the night owl?”

“Loki…” Thor mumbled, his eyes feeling heavy as he crawled up onto the California King, sinking into the mattress. A sob bubbled up in the blonde’s chest as Stephen tucked him in; large arms wrapped around one of the pillows and Thor buried his face into the soft fabric taking in the spiced scent that always seemed to cling to Loki. “I couldn’t keep him safe Stephen...I broke my promise.” Thor’s voice was thick from a mix of the pill and his own sorrow and unfocused blue eyes, dark as a storm, pinned Stephen where he stood. “I broke your rule Stephen...never make promises you can’t keep.”

Stephen sighed as he sat on the bed, his hand reaching out to run shakily along the satiny feel of the comforter. “You had no way of knowing Thor,” he said softly. “You did the best you could, you had no way of knowing.”

“Gast...Gast was there...I saw him..looking...looking at my Loki...my baby boy…” Thor let out a long breath and Stephen jolted as he felt something brush his pants. He looked down to see possibly the largest housecat he had ever seen in his life looking up at him with eerie yellow/green eyes. The beast let out a low mewl and he saw Thor twitch, “Hel…”

Stephen scoffed lightly at the cat’s name as he bent to scoop the beast up, grunting in surprise at how heavy she was and deposited her on the bed. She moved up, pressing her nose against Thor’s face and butting her head into him before curling up, her bushy tail resting over his neck. “Do you need anything Thor?”

“The song...please….play it…” Thor’s hand gestured to the iPod sitting on the speaker dock. “Ballad...Loki’s song…”

Stephen slowly reached over, thumbing the iPod on and arching an eyebrow at the first song that popped up. He hit play, his thumb swiping over the repeat button, and he slowly stood up again. “Sleep well Thor,” he slipped out of the room moving to the living room and dropping heavily onto the couch. His phone pinged softly and he sighed as he slowly lifted it.

~ **18 hours missing** ~

Loki bit his lip hard as he pulled at the shackles around his wrists. He was more alert now, aware of the cold room, the stale scent of decay and dust, and even worse of his own predicament. He flexed his fingers, the tingles in his hands made worse that he couldn't bring his hands down and restore the regular blood flow. He tried to keep his panic down but his mind would slip to Thor, what the man was doing if anyone noticed that he was gone. How long had he been lying prone on the cold slab of stone he was one. It had to be stone, there was no give and the constant pressure on his shoulders, back, and ass caused an ache down to his very bones. He felt something move along his thigh and he flinched trying to pull away but the shackles kept him in place.

“Still as responsive as ever, are you finally awake?” Gast cooed, an echoing chuckle letting Loki know that Tivan was there too.

There was the distinctive snick of a blade and Loki tensed up, “no…”

“Even after all of this you still would deny your mine?” Gast growled as his hand gripped Loki’s jaw, his fingers digging in, to the point of bruising. “You have forgotten who owns you kitten, it’s time we remind you.”

Loki gasped as pain flared up his leg, his eyes snapping open to see that two lanterns had been lit and were hanging above him. They cast an orange glow around the room, shelves carved out of stone and each shelf held jars filled with strange liquid and he blanched as he saw things floating in them. “No...please...don’t-” He gasped as the knife was dragged down the other leg, both Tivan and Gast mirroring smirks smiling down at him. Fear gripped his heart as he felt the fabric of his pants ripped away.

“Still so beautiful kitten. I’ll make you purr for me yet.” Gast smirked as his hands worked quickly at his belt and pushed his jeans down enough to expose his swollen cock. “Oh, how I’ve missed you.”

Fear sent his pulse spiking as he tried to close his legs or drag his arms to cover or defend himself, something. “Don’t do this...let me go...please!’ Loki cried out as he felt the hard, rigged line of Gast’s cock slide along his thigh. Tears sprang up in emerald eyes as he felt a hand in his hair. His head was forced to turn and he saw Tivan smirking at him, his own cock out of his pants, the tip glittering in the lamplight. “No…”

“Don’t even think about biting down,” Tivan smirked as he gripped Loki’s hair tightly and shoved into his mouth at an unforgiving pace.

Loki gagged and gasped when he could drag in enough breath, he felt bony hands on his hips pressing into the bruises that Thor had left there days ago and he made a noise deep in his throat which only caused Tivan to gasp and moan as he snapped his hips forward faster. He felt Gast nudge at his entrance and he ripped his mouth away from Tivan, screaming harshly as he felt fire tear through his skull. “N-no...d-don’t!” He begged shaking his head and gagging as bile rose in his throat.

Gast smirked as he pushed his way inside with a moan. “Does he not fuck you enough kitten? That poor excuse of a Dom?” Gast cooed, mouthing at his neck as he snapped his hips forward and Loki sobbed at the pain that raced up his spine. Gast’s hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing harshly as he shoved Loki’s head back so that Tivan could slide into his throat again. “That's it, this is the only thing you are good for kitten. Don’t you worry you'll be getting your cream soon.”

Loki’s head spun from lack of oxygen, pain, and a dizzying lack of food or water. His heart hammered hard in his rips as tears dripped down his face falling into his hair. He tried to let himself drift in his mind until a rough thrust made sparks dance along his spine in a sickening way. He whimpered as he felt his own cock rise and swell with each well-placed thrust, he didn’t want this, his mind screaming out for Thor as his hands shook and something warm dripped down his arm.  _ Oklahoma...Oklahoma…..Oklahoma! _ His mind screamed out as his body went tense and he felt every ridge and drag of Gast within him.

“Fuck Gast..he feels better than he used to. I could never have gotten this deep before.” Tivan groaned as he shoved his dock further into Loki’s throat smirking at the tears falling from emerald eyes. He moaned as a particularly harsh thrust from Gast made Loki’s throat tighten up and he saw stars as he came with a snarl, pumping his hips and keeping Loki’s face tight to his pelvis.

Gast snarled as Loki’s body fought for air, the convulsing making him tighten up and he slammed his hips down harshly keeping his pelvis tight to Loki’s as he spilled deep in him. Gast leaned forward as he slipped out, blood and cum spilling from Loki’s abused body. “You will be our perfect kitten again Lo-Lo.” He cooed mockingly, the name Loki loved so much from Nebula feeling like salt in the wound as his body trembled. “We will retrain you, you will be ours and only ours.”

Loki sobbed brokenly as he felt fingers pull at his love lock, “no...no please...not that…”

“Only ours,” Gast snarled as he sliced the love lock off while Tivan tore the engagement ring from his finger. “We will see you soon kitten,” Gast smirked as he placed a kiss on Loki’s lips, swallowing down his sob. With a laugh the brothers left, the heavy sound of a door echoing and leaving Loki to his own silence.

The raven-haired man’s sobs echoed in the room as his body tried to curl in on itself; stopped by heavy shackles and limited range of movement. “I’m sorry Thor...I’m sorry.” He gasped his finger feeling naked and his heart aching for the proof of the love he shared with his Thunderer. “Please...please find me.” He begged brokenly as his stomach rolled and he turned his head to the side to vomit stomach acid and semen. The acidic scent so close to him made him gag along with the heady scent of fresh blood. He closed his eyes as he softly began to pray to anything that would listen to him.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow us for fun and games either on __  
> [our twitter](https://twitter.com/thirstythorkig1)  
>  or __  
> [our Tumblr](https://dark-huntress-moony.tumblr.com/)

~ **27 hours missing** ~

Thor woke slowly, his mind a haze as he saw the curtains open just a bit, indicating that Hel had pushed them to get to the window seal, and the sky streaked with pinks and oranges before rapidly bleeding into the dark. His hand reached over for Loki but encountered a cold bed. “Lo…” He gasped as he sat up, ripping the covers away to see that Loki’s side had not been slept in and the night before came crashing into his brain with a wave of panic and despair. He let out a pain filled roar that left his throat raw as he screamed his pain, his submissive was missing and he was powerless to help. He fell back into the bed with a sob, his arms curling around Loki’s pillow as he tried to still his racing heart and calm his mind. “Fuck...Fuck!” He threw the blankets from himself, picked up the small stone sphere from their trip to southern Utah off of the end table, and flung it across the room where it landed with a crash into the full-length mirror. He looked at his own reflection, splintered like his heart was, and dropped to the floor his hands pulling at the long strands of his hair as another wave of pain crashed over him. He staggered to his feet, stumbling to the bathroom as his stomach rolled; he gripped the counter hard, knuckles going white against the black granite top, and he reached out for the scissors.

Stephen jolted awake at the sound of the crash, his heart racing as flashbacks of his car crash raced through his mind and he felt a heavy and warm mass on his chest. He groaned as he looked down to see the beast of the cat curled up and glaring at him from her spot on his chest. “Well excuse you,” he muttered gently dislodging the cat and sitting up to get his bearings. His back ached from the slumped position he had fallen asleep in and he blinked as he picked up his phone seeing that it was almost five in the evening. “Shit,” he hissed as he pushed himself up making his way into the back bedroom. Oceanic eyes went wide as he took in the disheveled bed, sans Thor, and the shattered mirror. “Shit,” he saw the light on under the door of the bathroom and he made a beeline to the door. “Thor?” He called his hand reaching for the knob. He twisted the knob and the door swung open, his eyes going wide again as he saw locks of golden hair littering the black counter and Thor’s hands trembling as he continued to snip at his hair. Stephen stepped forward, his hand taking his wrist and pulling it down, “Thor stop, what are you doing?”

Thor stayed silent as his hands shook and he looked down at the mess he made on the counter. “He’s gone...he’s gone and I couldn’t save him.”

Stephen sighed at the muddy thoughts lurking in his old friend’s mind. Thor was punishing himself, that much was clear and the doctor was worried just how deep he had gotten with Loki. “What will Loki say when he comes home to find this mess? He will need you to be his strength, his Dominate, will you let him down a second time?”

“No,” Thor growled through gritted teeth, anger, pain, despair continued to swirl through his mind cutting through the foggy static that was there. Something dark among the golden strands caught his eye and he felt a lance of ice go through his chest as he saw his own love lock with the silver bead with the Nordic rune for ‘L’ resting on the countertop. “Gods…” He felt his knees give from under him as his fingers reached out to touch the dark hair wrapped around his own golden strands. He saw Stephen’s scarred hand lay over his and he lifted his eyes, tears gathering in the rapidly darkening blue skies. “What have I done?”

Stephen’s free hand carded through the chopped locks and he sighed, “grief and pain make us do stupid things.” The doorbell chimed and Stephen looked down at Thor, “stay here, do the meditative breathing I taught you.” He helped the bigger male sit on the toilet and slid the scissors into his pocket. A quick glance to Thor, seeing the man with his eyes closed and working on the breathing, and he moved to the front door pulling it open. “Ms. Lau-”

“It's Hela.” She said shifting her bag on her shoulder, “no one’s heard from Thor and I decided to come and check on my future brother-in-law.”

“Perhaps now is not-”

“Family sticks together.” She nodded sharply slipping under his arm and move into the house. She saw the coffee table covered in papers and files with a laptop sitting there. “Where is Thor?”

“He is not in any condition to see-”

“I respect your opinion as a physician Dr. Strange, even as a Dominant within the community, but Thor intends to become family and I...owe it to Loki to check on him. I haven’t been easy on Thor since I met him and…” Her jaw tightened as she dropped her bag into a chair and raked her fingers through her hair. “The band has given me LOA to find my brother...I should be there for the man who has made him smile.”

Stephen’s mouth shut on his retort and he nodded, “he is in the back bedroom but make sure you make yourself known. He is very far into his head and any sudden hostilities can trigger an extreme reaction.”

Hela nodded as she moved slowly into the back room. She gasped softly seeing the disarray of the bedroom and the shattered mirror and her heart broke. She still had her reservations about how quickly her brother and Thor were moving but seeing the pure devastation that the blonde was going through at losing Loki was a pang in her own heart. She heard a broken sob from the bathroom and slowly moved forward pushing the door open. “Thor...oh,” she saw the bigger man hunched over, the hacked edges of his hair standing at odd ends and she saw the glint of silver from his fingers. “What happened?” She moved into the room, kneeling in front of him as she laid her hands over his, feeling the tremor in his hands.

“I woke up thinking he was here…” His voice sounded like it had been dragged over miles of broken glass, “I was reaching out for him...I tried to find him Hela. Then it all came crashing in...fuck I broke his mirror-”

“Mirrors can be replaced, though you may need to throw extra salt over your shoulder and turn in several circles to avoid that bad luck.” She sighed as she lifted her hands to his face and tilted it up, the heartbreak in his eyes shaking her to her core. “What have you done to yourself...I can’t let Loki see you like this.” She clicked her tongue and stood up and pulled out her phone typing off a quick message. “Get in the shower, clean yourself up. I’m going to make a call and then I will fix your hair.” She arched an eyebrow as he made no move to do as she said, “do I need to send Stephen in or can you bathe on your own without killing yourself?” He blinked owlishly up at her and she sighed, her slender hand resting on his shoulder. “Thor...losing Loki is...devastating. But he is not gone forever, what would he say if he saw you like this?”

“He would probably put my ass out in the snow,” he mumbled, his thumb brushing along the onyx and gold spun lock in his hand.

“Exactly, I am not saying don’t be upset I am saying channel it into something more. Take your shower, I will order food, and then I will fix your hair.”

“You...can do hair?”

“I am almost 50. I wasn’t always the shrewd businesswoman you see before you.” She scoffed, “I was a stylist when I was a young woman working fashion week in Milan for many many years. I am going to fix you up and then we will move on from there.” Her fingers drifted down to touch the love lock, “I can even put this back in. He is not gone forever, we will find him. I can’t do this alone Thor...will you help me?”

He nodded his head, “yeah...yeah let's get him back.”

“Good...now shower, you look like roadkill.” She cupped his cheek smiling before slipping out of the bathroom. She shut the door to the bedroom, smiling a bit as the shower started up and she slumped against the door. “Gods give me strength,” she muttered.

“We may need more than that, bravo for getting through to him.” Stephen hummed as he walked out of the second bathroom, a towel scrubbing at his own hair. 

“Had he not slept last night I don’t think I could have. You are lucky that the worse he did was butcher his hair,” she sighed scrubbing a hand over her face as they walked down the hall. The folders and papers had been cleared away. “Will you be joining us for dinner, Dr. Strange?”

Stephen sighed as he rubbed at his jaw, “I shouldn’t leave...in case Thor needs a firm hand. Though you seem to have a good hand at keeping him in line. I feel torn.”

“Do you have someone to get home to?”

Stephen hummed as he let his towel draped over his shoulders, “I’ve been seeing a charming young man for a few weeks now. Thor’s intern; a bright young man, he was close to Loki.”

“I will have my driver pick him up  as well as something from Osaka’s; sushi is better shared  among friends.” She pulled out her phone again dropping herself into the lazy boy.

In the shower; Thor sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his face letting the water pound against his head and neck. The fog was still there, but having Hela of all people snap him out of it was a surreal experience. His mind played over everything, the party; the proposal, Loki’s caller in the snow, talking to the police...He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to settle the pounding of his heart. “We’re going to find him, we’re going to find him.” He whispered softly to himself. His hand hesitated over his shampoo before drifting over to where Loki’s sat. He slowly lifted the bottle clicking it open and letting the soft scent of jasmine drift over him. He sighed as it settled into his brain, waking him up and filling himself with a purpose. “We’ll find you baby boy, we will.” He growled softly as he set about getting himself clean, his hands running over the butchered mess that was his hair. “Good job Odinson...damn, glad mom can’t see this.” He muttered shaking his head as he turned off the water and stepped out. He dried himself quickly wrapping the towel around what was left of his hair and put on a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. He padded out into the living room where he paused. Food was spread out over the living room table, one of the dining room chairs was sitting in the middle of the living room a plastic sheet around its legs and Hela was bent over looking through a beat up hairstylist book with Peter while Stephen was nowhere in sight. “Peter?”

“Thor!” The young man bounded from Hela’s side, his thin but strangely strong arms wrapping around him tightly as he squeezed him hard. “You’re ok? Stephen said you were ok but...you’re ok right? Like really really ok?”

The blonde blinked before wrapping his arms around the kid and giving him a bear hug back. “I’m not really ok, but getting there.”

“Hela says we can get him back, and...and T’Challa’s a good detective….right?”

“Absolutely, let the man breathe Peter,” Stephen said as he walked out, beers in hand. “How are you feeling Thor?”

“Awake...still kinda buzzy, not as numb though.” Thor rubbed his chest subconsciously as he accepted the beer from Stephen. “I want him home where he belongs. Something’s wrong, I can feel it. I know Gast has something to do with it too.”

“Mr. Gast? The Mayors Aid?” Peter looked between the three adults, “what would he have to do with Loki going missing? Does this have something to do with what happened at dinner a few weeks ago?” He looked to Stephen who pulled him off to the side to explain quietly.

“He dosesn’t know…” Hela sighed as she cocked her head to the chair for Thor to sit down. She plugged in the clippers and slowly unwound the towel from around Thor’s head her brows disappearing into her hair as she sucked in a sharp breath. “You...are lucky that I am here. Damn.”

“Can you fix it?” Thor mumbled leaning back in the chair and seeing Peter trying not to laugh as he kept stealing glances around Stephen’s arm.

“With a lick and a promise...perhaps.” She hummed as she ran her fingers through the damp strands. “We may need a miracle.” She clicked on the clippers and set to work.

~ **34 hours missing** ~

Lights blinked behind Loki’s eyes as his head pounded. His mouth felt stuffed with cotton and sand and his stomach cramped with hunger. He pushed himself up slowly, his stomach rolling in protest and he gagged though nothing came of it. He took a breath through his nose, instantly regretting it as the air was stale with dust and decay and he slowly blinked his eyes open. Lanterns hung still in the room and Loki noticed that he was in some kind of standing tomb; shelves were backlit with jars and Loki felt his stomach roll as he saw things floating in murky yellow liquid. He looked away, taking a deep breath and counting to five before letting it out slowly, his chest ached as if he had just had an episode and he wracked his brain trying to figure out what happened to him. As he shifted a sharp pain lanced up his back and he looked down to see that he was naked from the waist down, his skin holding a blue tinge from the cold but the skin around the tops of his feet and his ankles was rubbed raw from the inch wide shackles around his ankles. His wrists were the same treatment and he felt panic well up in his chest, flashes of what happened to him, of Gast taking what he only wanted Thor to have. Emerald eyes drifted to where the ring had been and fresh tears welled up as he pressed his hands to his chest, pressing hard on the scars there as he tried to regulate his breathing.

_ Breathe baby boy, _ Thor’s voice drifted through his head; he could almost feel those large hands ghosting over his back, warm lips at his temple.  _ Just breathe, in and out. Count in your head. _

Loki drew in a breath, “One...two...three...four….five.” He let his breath out slowly as he felt the tension lessen. He took another breath, repeating the process as his eyes flicked around. He sat on some kind of stone slab, the slant of it making him think of the old tombs he had seen when traveling Europe with Hela, his nose wrinkled as he saw vomit and blood on the stone top knowing they were his. He knew Gast had taken him, Tivan too; what they had planned was beyond him but he knew he had to survive. He swung his legs around grunting as his left one pulled, “no give there…” he mumbled pulling at his wrist only finding that he had enough room to sit up. He heard the wind whistling and his eyes scanned the walls, they all seemed smooth except for one, the outline of a door nearly invisible to his eye.

_ When your back is against the wall, play to your strength. _ Hela’s voice drifted through his mind,  _ don’t let them catch you unawares. If they already have you can get out of it. Use your smarts  _ **_bambino_ ** _ , silver tongue too. _

Loki closed his eyes as another wave of nausea hit him and he breathed through it, the stale air doing nothing to help his stomach. He rested his forehead against his knee as he slowly breathed, counting breaths and working to keep himself calm. He heard the sound of stone scraping along stone and his head snapped up, his heart clenching at the serpentine smile of Tivan who was carrying a black bag and a clothing bag draped over his arm.

“So the kitten is awake,” Tivan smirked, the door closing behind him. “I brought you a gift. You have a big day ahead of you.”

“Why are you doing this? You know they’ll find me, I will put you both away-” Loki yelped as Tivan backhanded him, Loki’s jaw clipping painfully into his shoulder as red-hot pain bloomed across his face.

“You need to be taught a lesson, good kittens only do as they're told.” He dropped the garment bag on the stone slab and popped open the canvas bag. “Time for your medicine.”

“No...no, no, no, no don’t do this. Please.” Loki tried to scramble away as a ringed hand slid into his hair yanking his head back, pulling on onyx strands so hard he saw stars. He felt something prick into his neck, pressure, and then fire raced through his veins before ice cooled it down and his head began to swim. Loki pressed his hands weakly against his chest, trying to push him back. “Stop...stop….don’t...d-do this.”

“Oh, come come now kitten.” Tivan’s lips brushed along his cheek, gliding along his jaw and down his throat. “We need to make you beautiful for today, it’s a very special day for you.” He let Loki drop to the slab and the raven-haired man heard a zipper. His brain fogged over but he caught a glimpse of white and he shook his head. “Don’t act like that, you’ll be so pretty. Such a pretty girl, just like old times.”

“N-not….a woman.” Loki gasped feeling fingers pulling at his shirt, the sound of fabric tearing amplified in his head. Chains scraped as he tried to struggle, the drug pulling him under as he felt wisps of fabric pulled across his flesh. His mind sank into nothingness, time was funny when he couldn’t see the sun. His mind drifting to how Thor would wake him up, small kisses, soft words, warm hands. The arm around his waist was to thin, the lips on his neck chapped and chilled; he tried to pull himself up, tried to push the offending arm away. “N...no…”

“Hush now kitten, just a quick signature and all will be right.” Gast breathed into his ear, his hand gripped tightly around Loki’s right one, metal biting into his third finger causing the man to whimper. “Easy now, so easy.”

Loki’s head spun as he felt his arm moving, thoughts swimming like fish through tar. “W-wh…”

“Hush now Mrs. Gast.” Tivan’s words felt like ice down his spine in the worst possible way. “I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

“No…” Loki moaned, despair coursing through his soul as he felt thin arms around him; cold hands pressing against his flesh where it peaked through the pointless ‘gown’ he wore. He turned his head away with a whimper, his lip pulled between his teeth as he silently begged whatever powers that be that this was just an extended nightmare. He felt himself being pulled around, the skirt of the dress tangling around his legs as an arm was wrapped around his waist while his other hand was held aloft. The drugs in his system making his head flop back uselessly until a hand in his hair pulled him up and weather torn lips claimed his. He pushed weakly at Gast, fingers trying to get a good enough purchase on the cheap suit to push him away. “No…” He groaned, the words muffled.

Gast snarled as his hand tightened painfully in his onyx locks, “already disobeying your husband. Such a bad wife, you need to be punished.”

Loki gasped as he was spun around and slammed down hard over the stone slab he had previously been laying on. His head bounced off the cold stone making him see spots as he felt something hot and wet at his temple. He felt bony hands on his shoulders, pressing him down hard into the stone as the dress fell away, the back only secured by crossing ribbons. “D-don’t!….Le...let me….go.” He gasped, his eyes closing tightly as he felt the spongy head of Gast’s cock pressed against him. Pain lanced through him in waves of fire and he felt the cold draw of serrated steel against his flank. His muscles clenched, drawing out a low moan from the monster behind him as a new agony raced through his brain in flashes of blinding lightning. Warmth curled it’s way down his thigh and Loki whimpered; another burst of warmth poured into his core and he shivered in revulsion as Gast pulled away. He was flipped hard onto his back, the back of his head cracking on the stone and echoing in the room. Between the drug and the hits to his head Loki was swimming, his eyes unfocused as he looked to see one of the lanterns swinging in an almost hypnotic way. He gasped as a hand wrapped tight around his throat and his chest seized up. 

“Now to make sure you belong only to me,” Gast snarled.

The scent of heated metal wafted up to his nose and panic ripped through him like a whirlwind. “No...no!” He screamed as heated metal pressed into the V of his hips and he sobbed as his stomach rolled at the scent of burning flesh.  _ Thor! _ His mind screamed as darkness swept him away.

~ **44 hours missing** ~

Thor sighed as he sat at a cafe table of the little cafe across from the courthouse. Across from him sat Wanda, her hands wrapped around the steaming mug. “How are you, Wanda?” He asked softly, his hand reaching out to touch her wrist gently. 

“I should be asking you that,” she said softly, her grey eyes flicking up to his. “Drastic haircut isn’t a good sign big man.”

He let out a humorless chuckle as he rubbed his hand over the shaved side of his head, the bead of his fresh woven love lock pressed against his neck. “I did something stupid, think he’ll hate it?” His head was shaved on the sides, leaving enough on the top to pull back into a ponytail or a braid if he wanted. “Hela called it ‘biker Daddy’.”

Wanda snorted into her latte, a hand pressed to her chest as she coughed shaking her head. Her cheeks flushed pink and Thor couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips, “you’re kidding right?”

“It’s Hela...I wish I was,” he sighed as a breeze ruffled against the shaved part of his head and caused a shiver to race down his spine. “I miss him Wanda...this...fuck I feel so empty.”

“I can’t imagine that...I tried to think how I would feel if Victor…” she shook her head. “I do not envy you. Has T’Challa said anything? Anything new?”

“He can’t talk about it, even Steve and Bucky are being kept in the dark.” The blonde sighed, his hand sliding over the top of his head, “when I get him back...we’re going to go somewhere else. Not permanently...but we’re going to go get away from here.”

“When we get him back...he should come to the shelter...talk with our therapist there. Dr. Grey is amazing, we’ve had lunch a few times and she’s really wonderful with the groups we have going on there.” She glanced down at her watch and sighed, “I need to get to the courthouse, I promised Jubes that I’d cover her today.”

Thor chuckled as they stood up, his hand closing around hers as he laid some bills on the table. “I’ll walk you over,” he said softly.

“It’s barely twenty feet away Thor.”

“Humor me,” he shook his head his arm slinging around her shoulders in a friendly way as they left the cafe. “I can’t believe you still work at the courthouse with how successful your paintings are.”

“Gives me something to do,” she shrugged. “Granted I barely work 10 hours a week there now, I keep it mostly to gossip with Jubes and Kitty.” They stopped at the doors and she looked up at him, her hand resting on his arm. “He’s going to come home soon. I can feel it, Thor. They’ll find him...or something to lead to him. You’ll have him back soon,” she tilted her head to the side, her eyes going a bit glassy in the way that Thor knew she was thinking of something. “You just have to make sure you are ready.”

“Ready for what? I want him home more than anything,”

She shook her head, “for what’s to come Thor...things are shifting and the energies around here are getting weird. Something’s going to happen.”

He felt a shiver race up his spine, “it’s really creepy when you do that.”

She shrugged, “blame it on growing up in Romania in a gypsy caravan. Have a good day Thor,” she waved as she opened the doors, flashing her badge to the guards and walking through security before heading to the clerk's office. She settled down in a spot, opening up a computer and pushing up the shutters to the window she was at. “I can help you over here,” she called absentmindedly. “What can I do for you?”

“Just filing a marriage license.”

Gunmetal eyes lifted, meeting with pale, lifeless ones as Wanda felt her heart catch in her throat. She forced a smile to her lips as she prayed that she would not be recognized. “Of course Sir! Cash or card?”

“Cash is fine,” Tivan hummed as he opened his coat for his wallet. Wanda bit back the gasp, the sound caught in her throat and making her cough as she caught sight of a circle of gold with runes carved into the metal. “Are you alright dear?” He asked, his brow furrowed as he leaned forward, the ring a beacon against the black silk of his tie.

“Y-yes, just air down the wrong pipe. You know how it goes.” She forced a friendly smile, trying to keep her eyes off of the ring. “Forty for the filing,” she held her hand out for the license and the cash. “I’ll get this filed right away.”

“Perfect, you have a lovely day gorgeous.” Tivan gave her a reptilian grin before he stepped back and turned; dipping out of her sight. 

Her hands shook as she held the paper in her hands, her eyes blurring with tears as she looked at the signatures. In shaky black ink read Loki’s name and she glanced around the office seeing the other clerks busy, her eyes drifting up to the security camera near the back of the room. She carefully put the money in the drawer and made like she was putting the information in the computer, her hands working carefully and methodically to slide the paper under the desk where she folded it with one hand and slid it into her boot. She quickly stood up, smiling to the other clerk who arched an eyebrow at her. “I forgot my headphones in my car, can’t work in here without music.” She laughed adjusting her coat and slipping out the door. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly scanned her contacts before selecting one. She ducked behind a pillar and took a breath, “T’Challa...I found Loki.” 


	3. Day 3

~ **50 hours missing** ~

T’Challa’s grip on his phone went tight as he whipped around, dark chocolate colored eyes wide as he pinned Bucky and Steve across the bullpen of their squad room. He waved them over frantically even Neptune looking a little alarmed at the near-manic movements of the normally calm detective. “What did you say, Wanda?”

“I...I didn’t find him...I mean not really.” She stuttered over the phone, her words rushed and T’Challa could practically see her vibrating in his mind's eye. “I...can I come to the station? Make a report?”

“Yes, yes I will see you in a few minutes.” He hung up the phone seeing three pairs of eyes trained on him. “We may have a lead.”

“What?” Steve’s eyes were wide as Bucky’s jaw dropped a fraction. “Wanda knows something? How?”

“I do not know. But I will find out. Has the CSU team come back with anything?”

Bucky shook his head, his dark hair falling into his face and he tucked it behind his ear. “Prints on the collar, mainly Thor and Peter we were able to match after we printed them. There was another print but it didn’t come up in CODAS, State, or Federal databases so it’s probably Loki’s.”

“We did find a small bottle and a syringe tossed into a plant on the back balcony, no label.” Neptune sighed as he shook his head, “Dr. Richards put a rush on what was in the bottle-”

“And we just got it back,” a voice floated over to the four cops making three of them jump while T’Challa sat calmly.

“Bell Reed...or make a nose, goddamn.” Neptune gasped, his palm pressed into his chest as he lowered his head to rest on his desk. 

“My apologize, Detectives, now this little bottle here packed a punch. Super-dose of Ketamine, or special K on the streets.”

“The sedative?” Steve’s eyebrows were nearly up in his hair, “are you saying that Loki was dosed with that shit?”

“Without seeing him I can’t say for sure. But if he was dosed with whatever was in this bottle then yes. How long has he been missing now?”

“Fifty hours,” Bucky rumbled, his fingers pressed to his temple.

“Well...hopefully he’s not been on this continuously. Long-term effects can be bad, I’ll send up my full report but I figured you guys would have wanted to know first thing. We’re looking for someone who can get their hands on some serious medical grade shit.” He dropped his folder on the desk and waved as he turned to head back down into the labs. 

“T’Challa?” Wanda asked as she stepped into the squad room, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as her hands wrung her scarf. 

“Wanda…”

“Hey guys,” she tried to smile but she shifted from foot to foot, her head hanging down.

“Neptune, take her to the lounge. Get her something to drink.” T’Challa said softly, he watched as the brunette got up, taking her arm gently and leading her through a door to the lounge. “Wanda thinks she may have some information. I can’t share with you guys because The Captain does not want you on this case.” He glanced over their shoulders to where the door to the Captain’s office was shut and he lowered his voice, “if it leads somewhere I will make sure you two are on my squad when we go get him. Call Thor, let him know we may have something but do not get his hopes up.” He stepped away leaving the couple watching after him as he slipped into the lounge.

“Fifty hours…” Bucky sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Not out of the woods yet baby,” Steve sighed his hand sliding along Bucky’s lower back as he brushed his lips to his temple; the squad not sparing them another glance as they were used to small shows of affection from the two. “Why don’t you head to Thors’? I have to finish up that last report and I’ll meet you.”

“Don’t work too hard,” The brunet sighed at his husband, “We’ve got enough OT for that trip to Fiji.” He gave Steve a brief kiss before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

Steve sighed softly shaking his head as he threw himself down into his desk, his eyes drifting over to the lounge where he saw Wanda accepting a drink from Neptune while T’Challa drew out a notepad.

“Alright, why don’t you start with what you said over the phone?” T’Challa asked softly, his pen clicking as he watched her roll the water bottle in her hands. 

“You know I work in the Clerks office...well not so much now but I was picking up a shift for my friend-”

“Who’s name is?”

“Is that important?”

Neptune nodded, “it could be.”

“Jubilation Lee, Jubes is what we call her though she goes by Jubilee.” She ran her fingers through her hair, “I had just clocked in and sat down when I called the first person up to my window. Someone walked up to the window wanting to file a marriage license.”

“Did you know the person?”

She nodded quickly but then shook her head with a sigh, “not really? I only know him by Dr. Tivan…”

“The plastic surgeon? How do you know him?” Neptune asked, his eyes going wide.

“He...um...he was at Loki’s party.” She sighed, “he’s Gast’s brother. They were guests of the Mayor.” 

“So he’s getting married...there is no crime in that,” T’Challa said softly.

“No...but there is in forced marriages.” She reached into her boot pulling out the paper and spreading it out over the table. “He was filing this...that is Loki’s name. The handwriting is shaky but it’s his name as legible as they could get it.”

Neptune reached out and picked up the paper looking it over, “this...doesn't really prove anything. Maybe Loki eloped?” He yelped as he rubbed the back of his head, casting a glare at T’Challa. “What the hell? That was a legitimate-”

“If you had ever seen Thor and Loki together you would know just how dumb that question was.” The Detective sighed shaking his head, “but he is right in some way Wanda...this paper hardly proves-”

“He had Loki’s ring!” 

~ **64 hours missing** ~

“Wake up my beautiful bride,” Gast cooed softly, his lips brushing against Loki’s ear. 

Loki groaned as his stomach rolled and he turned his head to the side, everything hurt and the lingering scent of burned flesh made his whole body throb. “S-stop…” He gasped as fingers dug harshly into the fresh brand on his hip.

“Why do you still fight it, Mrs. Gast?” He shook his head, clicking his tongue as he brushed his nose along his jaw.

“W-why are you doing this?” Loki begged softly, his voice sounding as if it had been dragged over jagged rocks.

“Why? Shouldn’t it be obvious? I. Own. You.” His hand wrapped around Loki’s throat, each word making him squeeze down. He smirked as Loki’s hands came up, broken nails digging into his wrist as Loki’s heels kicked against the stone. “You thought you could run off and marry whoever? When I saw that...that overly muscular underwear model lay his hands on you and try to take you away from me I knew I had to make sure you remembered who you belonged to.” He leaned forward, his lips brushing against the raven-haired beauty under him, “Soon Tivan will be back, he just had to file our marriage license-”

“M-marriage license?”

“What did you think you signed kitten?” Gast’s lips curled as he pulled Loki’s hand up so that the other could see the glittering ring snug on his finger. “I made you mine and you signed it away for me like a good little girl then gave yourself over to me. You did so beautifully, looking stunning in your white gown. So virginal for me.” He pressed himself along Loki’s side, the younger man whimpering softly as he tried to pull away, “oh now, now kitten, don’t fret you will love your new home.”

“Where are you taking me?” He whispered, his head spinning as the wounds littering his body throbbed in the cold of the room. He laid his head back, eyes trained on the ceiling as he tried to take stock of his own body. Everything hurt and not in a pleasant way like a session with Thor; he tried to flex his foot wincing as he couldn’t feel it fully. Metal bit into his skin and he whimpered as long fingers dug into the cut on his flank, fresh blood trailing like fire down his chilled skin. “Please...please stop.”

“Then pay attention to me kitten, you keep drifting off and it’s going to make me very, very angry.” 

_ Use your silver tongue, you can always get yourself out of any situation little brother. _ Hela’s voice drifted through his head and he sucked in a sharp breath, blinking his eyes to get them to focus on the face before him. “I..I’m sorry darling,” He tried to keep his voice light, a mockery of the tone he used with Thor. “I...I’m so thirsty and hungry. Oh darling, I just want to be sure that...that I can make the trip.” His hands slid shakily along Gast’s slender arms, making sure to keep his face neutral as he longed to feel the solid muscle under his fingertips. “I..I want to be good for you.”

“Do you?” Gast asked, his eyebrow arching as his muddy hazel eyes looked over Loki’s face.

“O-of course...oh darling I see now, how wrong I was. How...how you are the only one to love me.”

“And i do love you my sweet wife.” Gast purred, his fingers brushing along the ugly bruise on his cheekbone. His lips curled into a sadistic smile as his hand wrapped tightly around Loki’s throat. “What I don’t like is someone trying to lie to me. Why are you so insistent now?”

Loki gasped as his hands clawed at the hand obstructing his windpipe. “P-please…”

“Why so insistent to be mine now? Hm? You’ve been fighting since I brought you here.”

“T-Tivan...he...he wants me for himself.” Loki choked out.

“What?” Gast glared as he took his from Loki’s neck and braced himself above him. 

“H-he...he wants to keep me for himself.” Loki lifted his eyes, his lower lip trembling. “He told me...while he was getting me dressed for you….th-that he was going to take me away. A-are you sure that it was your name on the marriage license?” He watched as Gast seemed to mull over his words and a moment later the slender man was ripping himself away and pulling on his jacket. Within moments he was left alone and Loki fell back against the stone panting softly. “That..that worked?” He groaned as a laugh tried to bubble up from his chest making his ribs contract painfully and the skin of his waist. He pushed himself up and gasped at the mess that was his torso. Cuts, bruises, swelling everything was a giant nasty bruise that seemed to darken before his very eyes. The bruising around his ankles had him concerned, his feet going nearly purple and he looked around for something to get him out of the chains. His eyes landed on a set of thin metal rods by the tomb, “time to see if Hela’s lessons stuck.” He muttered straining his arm to reach the rods.

~ **70 hours missing** ~

Thor sighed as he raked his hands along the shaved sides of his head as he paced the living room. “Why hasn’t Steve or T’Challa called yet...I thought you said Wanda found something.” He growled, a storm brewing behind those oceanic blue eyes. 

Bucky folded his arms over his chest, “they can’t call you Thor. You know police protocol almost as well as I do.”

“Oh for the love of hell,” Hela rolled her eyes as she pulled out her laptop and flicked it open. Her slender fingers flew over the keys and she scanned something on the screen. “Looks like you Americans need to up your computer security. I haven’t gotten into a system so fast since I was doing...nevermind.” She shook her head as several sets of blue eyes landed on her and she looked up. “What?”

“I did not just witness someone hack into our system,” Bucky groaned pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Peter leaned over her shoulder, “can you teach me-”

“Absolutely not.” Stephen barked, glaring at the elder woman as she smirked at him.

“It’s a handy skill, he would do well-”

“Don’t encourage my submissive into illegal acts Ms. Laufeydottir.”

“Hela,” the two chimed not looking up from the computer startling a laugh out of Thor who bit his lip at the glare that Stephen sent his way.

“I blame you, Thor,” the doctor sighed shaking his head as he sank into a chair.

“Not different than anything else you say is my fault.” He shrugged leaning against the wall.

Hela hummed as she scanned over the screen before nodding, “here we go. Alright, Detective T’Challa entered in a witness report from one W. Maximoff. Suspect is Taneleer Tivan. Suspect has a piece of the victim's property. Gold ring lined with Nordic runes that he had on a chain around his neck. One item entered into evidence...oh no.” She clamped a hand over her mouth before rushing from the room and slamming the door to the bathroom. 

“Thor…” Peter looked up at him, eyes wide and looking a little green around the gills.

The blonde walked over and bent down, his vision tunneling on the photo of Loki’s shaky signature on a marriage license. Rage hit him as he snarled pulling away and slamming the door to the backyard open. He trudged out into the snow slamming his fist into the great oak tree.

Hela staggered back out into the living room, acidic green eyes pinned to the detective on the couch. “You…” she pointed her finger at him, “is this a binding and legal license of marriage?”

Bucky sighed, “we shouldn’t-”

“Is it legal!” She yelled.

He held his hands out for the laptop and Peter handed it over, Stephen moving to the young man and pulling him into his lap. The younger curling against the elder as his face rested in his neck and he ran a shaking hand soothingly over his back. Bucky looked over the photo carefully, “there’s no stamp on it...it looks like Wanda brought it in before it could be stamped. What is this sick fuck playing at?” He mumbled as he watched the elder walk out into the backyard to try to calm the rage that was the 6’3” brick shithouse that was Thor. He clicked the laptop closed and put it down as his phone went off. “Barnes.” His back went ramrod straight, “yes Captain. I’ll be right there.” He bolted to his feet looking at Stephen, “tell Thor that I was called to the task force. We’re trailing Tivan. Steve or I will call as soon as we have something.” He was out the door before the doctor could blink and he sighed settling into the seat. 

“Now what Sir?”

“Now...now we wait and hope like hell that things will turn around,” Stephen muttered as he pressed a kiss to the crown of Peter’s head, his sky blue eyes traveling to where he saw Hela embracing Thor as the bigger man crushed her slender frame to him his face buried into her black hair.

~ **72 hours missing** ~

“C’mon...C'mon.” Neptune grumbled, his fingers drumming against the steering wheel of their unmarked car “Will you two stop moving back there?” The younger man grunted as he felt the car rock.

“Whose bright idea was it to stick the two biggest guys in the back seat of the cramped VW Bug?” Bucky grunted, wincing as Steve’s elbow caught his ribs.

“Sorry baby,” Steve muttered leaning over to kiss his temple.

“We have done undercover stints in more cramped spaces than this,” T’Challa pointed out.

“T...man can you move your seat up?” Bucky sighed, his knee twinging.

“Bucky...If I move up any more my feet will go through the dashboard.”

“Shhh!” Neptune hissed flapping his hand, “shut up I see movement!” He brought his binoculars up as the front door to Tivan’s townhouse opened up. A flash of white hair and they four cops could hear him whistling from their spot down the street. “Alright, he’s on the move.”

T’Challa brought up his radio, “Suspect has gotten into a 2017 Lexus BMW, silver with an opal finish. License plate Alpha, Zeta, Charlie, Echo, 5, 8. Team Panther is en route and following; do not engage.”

Neptune pulled the car out a few seconds after Tivan’s car moved past them and followed his car. Steve gripped Bucky’s hand as blue eyes were trained on the car in front of them and he felt his heart thundering in his chest. “Three days and we are almost finished.”

“We are not out of the woods yet Steve.” T’Challa chimed from the front seat, his fingers tight around the radio. The detectives sat in stony silence as Neptune navigated the roads, making sure to stay far enough behind to be inconspicuous while making sure that Tivan never left their sight. It was drawing to a close, but the cops were not sure what they were going to find or what they were going to present to Thor once they did find Loki. “Gods help us all,” T’Challa muttered, tossing up a prayer in his native tongue as he took note that Steve and Bucky did the same thing.


	4. Day 4

~ **74 hours missing** ~

Loki sighed as he rubbed his ankles, casting a childish glare at the loose shackles. He had been able to concentrate long enough to get the padlock off, though he was ashamed that his lockpicking skills had fallen to such levels that it took him hours (possibly) to get unlocked. He pushed himself unsteadily to his feet, the pins and needles sensation was intense and he swayed, gasping in pain. He didn’t crumple though and forced himself to shuffle his feet forward. A near maniacal laugh bubbled from his lips as he thought of Saiyuki from  _ Memoirs of a Geisha _ . 

_ This must be how she felt _ , he mused to himself sliding his feet across the cold floor. His fingers flexed as he continued to move, muscles protesting and screaming, but he felt better for it, if only a little. Restricted blood flow, malnutrition, dehydration, drugs, cold; he felt detached, floaty. His fingers ghosted over his bare throat and he trembled.  _ Don’t think on it, not now. _ He thought to himself as hedrew in a shaky breath to calm his heart and settle his nerves.

_ You’re strong baby, _ Thor had told him, one night that seemed like a lifetime ago now. Loki wished that he was home, wrapped up tight in bed with the man he loved.  _ No I mean it, _ he insisted when Loki had scoffed at him.  _ It takes strength to continue to do something when other would have stopped _ .

“Strength or foolishness?” Loki asked the room.

_ Both, _ came the warm reply in his memory.

Loki shook his head, dislodging the memory as he shivered, “stop drifting. Memories do you little when he’s still out there.” He muttered, cursing his swimming head. He began to search the room, stumbling across a pile of clothing; the smell of them nearing vile but he slid on a pair of obnoxiously patterned harem pants and began to feel along the wall. He had seen Gast open the door and panic rippled through him. He had no idea how to open it, if he even had the strength to, or how long he had. He swallowed past the fear as his fingers came across a rather uneven part of the wall, the door was open; not all the way but enough to not seal him in. He braced his hands to the stone, pushing with what little strength he had as the scrape of stone gave way. Loki panted as he spilled out of the tomb, his abused body screaming in agony as his head swam. He felt something warm against his lip and pulled his hand away to see bright splotches of red. His nose was bleeding, he sighed as he filed it away in the portion of his brain marked  _ shit that's wrong with me _ . He gave his head a shake, swiping his hand through the blood and pushing himself up. His stomach lurched but he shook it off as he shuffled forward, the room was cold but in the low light Loki could see he was in a basement of some sort. “Why do I feel like I got sucked into a new adaptation of Poe’s work?” He mumbled, his mind wanting to lock away the great Americ- “Oh for the love of the  _ Norns _ shut up!” He hissed to thin air and pausing for a moment. “Wonderful I’ve gone mad...and I’m still talking to myself.” His shoulder bumped into something and he fumbled in the dark, finally feeling a light switch and flicking it on.

His eyes burned with the first flair of artificial light, so much brighter than the flickering flames from the tomb and he blinked rapidly. His vision cleared though as he took a look around, he wished it hadn’t. He quickly doubled over as acid and bile forced its way to his throat and dry heaves caused pressure on his ribs, making him wince. There were more jars; all holding floating things, fingers, tongues, eyeballs, and even a few well-preserved bits of genitalia both male and female. Loki moved as swiftly as his abused body could take him and quietly climbed the stairs. He pushed the door open and stifled his gasp, he knew where he was. The cabin was large and luxurious, more stairs leading to the upper level where he knew several rooms were, with a bathroom that had a tub big enough for an orgy. He was in Tivan’s cabin, he had been there several times both willingly and not. He took a deep breath, working past the panic constricting his throat. He knew where he was now, he also knew the cabin was about 45 miles West of Tremonton and sitting on the edge of the lake. He crept silently down the hallway, he poked his head out around a corner seeing the front door and he gripped the wall tightly. He saw movement from the door and he crept back as he heard it open, voices were raised; sharp words but they ran like water through a sieve through his mind. Emerald eyes danced around until they landed on a heavy (and gaudy) bronze statue that was a warped version of The Kiss. His hand closed over it and he felt determination fill his chest as his heart hammered with adrenaline. 

“Of course I’m not running away with him!” Tivan grunted as he dragged something behind him, the scrape against the wood of the floor grating on Loki’s mind.

“From now on Tivan you will not be alone with my wife. You have always been jealous of me.”

The sound of his voice made red bleed into the brunette’s vision. Loki pressed himself close to the wall and watched as they started to walk by, he slipped out silently behind them bringing the base of the statue to the back of Tivan’s skull before swinging back and clipping Gast in the temple. He watched as red bloomed on the canvas of white as Tivan dropped like a ton of bricks and Gast’s head hit the wall knocking a painting down and glass shattered from the frame. Loki spun around, his flight instinct telling him to run and he flung the door open gasping as cold mountain air bit harshly into his skin. He ran out, the snow crunching under his bare feet as he took in deep breaths of chilled air. 

Fingers curled into his hair, yanking back sharply. A cry ripped from his lips as he jammed his elbow back, though it tore through his scalp as the person behind him didn’t let go like he intended. “You whore,” Gast snarled in his ear, his free hand digging into the brand on his hip making Loki scream again. “I give you everything and you repay me like this? I should have killed you.”

“Yes, you should have,” Loki snarled back as he slammed the back of his head into Gast. A bright sunburst of color flashed behind his eyes as pain roared in his head, but it proved worth it when the claws released him. He brought the sharp point of his elbow back and up. He darted away when a sharp pain rocketed up from his foot and he tumbled, disturbing the thin ice of the shallow shore. The shock of the cold froze the broken man and his head came up with a sharp gasp only to be shoved back down. Loki struggled managing to turn around only to have spidery fingers wrap harshly around his throat. Loki’s head slammed back into the shoreline, rocks digging into the back of his head as cold water forced its way over his face. Sharp knees dug into his chest and he felt something snap painfully nearly blacking out his vision. Gast was no more than a snarling beast above him; blood dripped from the cut on his temple and splashed onto his face as Gast brought him up.

“Ungrateful bitch. No one will love you like I do. No one, not even that overmuscled meathead, will have you ever again.” With another snarl, he slammed Loki’s head down and held it under the icy waters.

~ **75 hours...found** ~

T’Challa pressed his back against a tree, his gun held loosely but expertly in his hand. It had taken two hours to follow Tivan’s car, and they had the Tremonton PD on standby with a bus as well as the coroner…”Just in case,” T’challa muttered but shook the thought from his mind. He tapped his headset, clicking on the mic, “got anything, Neptune?”

“Movement; Tivan just got out of his car and the Mayor’s Aid is screaming at him.”

“I never liked him,” Bucky muttered over the headset, T’Challa’s dark eyes saw the bigger brunette pressed tight against another tree on his left while Steve was on his right.

“You don’t like anyone babe,” Steve mumbled, blue eyes cast up to the sky as he saw streaks of purples and blues lightening the black sky. “Why did we give Neptune the eagle eyes duty?”

“My binoculars my rules,” Neptune grumbled as he watched Tivan grab something from his trunk and drag it into the house. “They’re inside, we need to go. We have probable-”

“Do this completely by the books Neptune, you have a lot to prove with your father being our captain. Not to mention this is Gast.” T’Challa grumbled. “No one texted Thor….right?”

“Of course not!” Neptune whipped his head around to glare at T’Challa as Bucky and Steve shared a guilty look. “Oh fuck...you didn’t….”

“He needed to know...and Hela hacked our computers.”

“I did not just hear that.” T’Challa groaned slapping his free hand over his face. They heard the door slam open and a sharp scream. “Was that Loki?”

“Fuck go!” Steve yelled as he dipped from around the tree, his gun brought to the ready as Bucky and T’Challa followed. “Ogden PD, hands up!” He yelled his eyes going wide as he saw pale hands clawing at the dark material of Gast’s sweater. “Put your fucking hands up Gast!” 

“Fire Steve! He’s going to kill him!” Bucky yelled.

Steve snarled as he squeezed the trigger, the sound of the gunshot echoing from the trees and disturbing the early morning birds as the first rays of sunlight crested over the mountains. The blonde watched as his husband ran forward as Gast tipped to the side, crackling over the radio demanding the backup and he heard Bucky call for the Bus. Steve charged forward, grabbing Gast from the water and flinging him onto the shore and kneeling on his back as he read him his Miranda rights.

Bucky gasped as the icy water bit harshly into his skin and he hauled Loki up. “Shit, Loki? Loki! Can you hear me?” Icy blue eyes were wide as they took in Loki’s face. He was gaunt, dark bruises splotching his jaw and left eye and the ring of mottled purple marks on his neck. Bucky’s fingers pressed tightly to his pulse. He cursed as he didn’t feel a pulse and braced his hands on Loki’s chest, the skin cold as ice as blue crept along the edges of his lips. He started the compressions as there was a flash of blue and red out of the corner of his eye. “You had better fucking live,” He grunted as he tilted his head back and pinched his nose, breathing into him before working to start his heart again. He vaguely heard the chatter around him, doors opening and Steve talking to someone but he kept his head down and continuing to work. He panted as he looked down at Loki and brought his hands up to do more compressions when Loki gave a stuttering gasp and water cascaded from his lips and his back arched.

Emerald eyes fluttered open, “B-Bucky?”

“Can’t tell you how good it is to see you, scared the shit out of all of us.” Bucky looked up as a couple of EMTs rolled a gurney over the rocky ground.

“Thor?”

“He’ll meet us at the hospital.”  Bucky watched as they loaded him up and he felt a hand on his shoulder looking to see Steve. “How bad did you kick his ass?”

“I think Loki did it for us, how is he?”

“He wasn’t breathing Steve...he drowned. That...that...Monster tried to kill him.” Blue eyes drifted to where Gast sat slumped in the squad car. “Did you clip him?”

“He caught my slug in his shoulder, didn’t go through.”

“Good.”

“Um...guys?” Neptune called from the doorway, “you need to come see this.”

Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s temple. “You go with Loki, he needs a friendly face. I’ll take care of this here. Call Thor too.”

Bucky nodded as he jogged over to the ambulance and climbed in, his hand reaching over to take Loki’s and he watched as the raven-haired man gave him a ghost of a smile. “Don’t get used to it Lo-Lo.”

“Just nice to touch someone who isn’t trying to kill me.” Loki gasped as he tried to laugh and the EMTs shook their heads as they slipped a mask over his face. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, the two friends holding onto each other as Bucky made a call.

~ **86 hours found** ~

Thor slammed through the doors of the hospital in Salt Lake, his hand slamming down hard on the counter. “Loki Laufeyson, where is he?” He barked, scaring the hell out of the receptionist.

“S...sir are you blood-”

“Where the fuck is my fiance?!”

“You need to calm down-”

A slender hand found its way around Thor’s arm and Hela slid up beside him, “forgive my brother. I am Hela Laufeydottir, we need the room number of Loki Laufeyson.”

“Hela! Thor!” Bucky yelled as he jogged down the hall. He embraced the bigger man and clapped him on the back.

“Bucky! They won’t tell us-”

“He’s in surgery. C’mon we’re down in the ICU, Steve’s here. We’ll explain everything.” He lead them down the hall. Thor found himself sat down in a cramped chair, Hela’s hand at his back as they were handed coffee. 

“How long has he been in?”

“Five hours. The hospital in Tremonton couldn’t handle his injuries so we had to get him here. Thor...the shit we found...fuck you don’t even want to know.”

“No,” Thor rumbled, feeling Hela’s hand settle on his back. “I need to know, please...I need to know what happened to him.”

Steve took a breath, turning over the can of coffee in his hand. “We can’t tell you everything but...fuck...you guys are lucky you didn’t see him. He-”

“Officers Rogers and Barnes?” A doctor in deep blue scrubs walked out, his glasses perched on his nose as he wiped his hands dry. “His family?”

“I’m his sister, Hela and this is my brother-in-law Thor. My brother…”

“Hank McCoy,” he shook both of their hands with a nod. “He’s sustained multiple broken ribs, a fractured skull from blunt force trauma, there were spots of bleeding on his brain but nothing major, punctured lung, not to mention he went days without food and water. He was cut, he was drugged, he was branded-”

“What?!” Thor yelled, his eyes wide. “Branded?”

“Yes, there are brands on his hip and back like he was cattle. Multiple lacerations, he had strange lacerations on the top of his feet, restricted blood circulation, thanks to your friend here he survived drowning.” Dr. McCoy sighed shaking his head, his brows furrowed as he read off the injuries, his voice growing gruffer, “there were also signs of rape, violent rape. We ran a rape kit...waiting on blood results now.”

“But...but he’ll make it?”

“For being a skinny guy...he’s strong.”

“C-can I see him?” Thor asked softly, his head bowed. 

“He’s out of surgery, but he’s pretty heavily sedated. I wouldn’t expect him awake for another few hours.” 

“We have to get back to the station,” Steve said softly as he put his phone away. “Captain Richardson needs us to go over evidence...I need to turn in my gun and report to Psych.”

“I’m going to go home and get some of his things he should have them when he wakes up,” Hela said softly, hugging Thor gently before stepping out.

The blonde moved to his friends pulling them into a tight embrace, “thank you...thank you for finding him.”

“Your mug should be the one he should see first. Though we need a picture of his face when he sees your hair.” Bucky punched him in the shoulder as the two cops left him alone with the doctor. 

“Are you ready to see him?”

“Please...please.” He whispered softly, trailing after the doctor. His heart leapt into his throat as he was lead through a door into a room, the lights turned low as Loki lay on the bed the dull beeping from the machines. He turned back to the doctor, his stormy blue eyes filled with pain. “Can I touch him?”

Dr. McCoy shrugged his shoulders, “just don’t upset his brace or jostle his stitches. Keep him covered, we’ve got a heating blanket on him to keep him warm so that his body won't slip into shock. He’s alive son, be glad for that. I’ll come by to check on him in a few hours and take vitals.” The doctor gave him a pat on the shoulder before slipping out the door and closing it behind him with a click. 

Thor walked slowly over to the bed, he was shocked as he reached out. Loki’s hand was chilled, more than normal but it felt so real in his that it dropped the man to his knees. A sob bubbled up in the blonde’s throat as he pressed his lips to the slender fingers. “Fuck...fuck baby boy you’re here. You’re really here.” He gasped as his other hand slid out to span over Loki’s heart feeling the steady beat under his fingers. His forehead rested against Loki’s fingers as he sobbed quietly, wanting to get it all out before Loki woke up.

~ **91 hours found** ~

“Thor, you’re going to fuck up your back like that  _ bambino _ .” Hela said softly as she shook his shoulder.

Thor jolted awake with a gasp, his hand tightening reflexively around Loki’s as his head shot up and she stepped back holding up her hands. “Hela?”

“Those are some reflexes you’ve got Odinson. You looked ready to clock me.”

He sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his face, he looked back over to Loki. He hadn’t moved, Dr. McCoy checking every few hours and recording vitals and Thor had refused to move from Loki’s side, though kneeling on the floor in hindsight was not his brightest idea. “You’re back, you were a while.”

She held up three bags with a shrug. “I decided to cook something, take some Italian aggression out on fresh pasta dishes.”

He blinked at her as she sat on the other chair and opened up the hot bag, the scent of fresh garlic and sauce wafted out. “You do realize they have-” He swallowed the rest of his words down at the sharp look she gave him.

“Loki will not be eating  _ hospital food _ while I am here and perfectly able to cook. His first meal will be something made with love and warmth.” She looked over at him. “Has he woken up?”

“Not yet,” He said softly, his finger brushing lightly over the knobs of his knuckles. “Dr. McCoy says signs are looking good though. The...the rape kit came back. Blood tests too.”

“Is he…”

“He’s still clean, he’s going to be ok...from that at least. Dr. McCoy thinks that he’ll make a full recovery physically. Have you talked with Steve or Bucky?”

“No, but I looked at the report.”

“How-”

“It’s best if you don’t ask. Gast is at McKay-Dee he got clipped by Detective Rogers while he was holding Loki under the water. That snake of a man is going to live.”

“And Tivan?”

“Loki killed him. He bashed the back of his skull in.” Her acidic green eyes drifted to her sleeping brother and she smiled, “he got himself out, killed one of the ones who hurt him and is still alive. I am so proud of him.”

“I wish he didn’t have to fight, I should have-”

“If you start up on that again Thor I swear to god I will shove a bottle up your ass.”

Loki felt a warm pressure on his hand as he slowly started to come out of the void. He heard whispers, a light voice with a hint of venom and a deep rumble like storms through a canyon. He took a breath and heard a pause in the voices. “I may be broken but I can still hear you, why can’t you let a man sleep?” He cracked open his eyes to see Hela and Thor gaping at him and he blinked a few more times before emerald eyes went wide. “What in the name of Hel did you do to your hair Thor?”


	5. Day 5

~ **100 hours found** ~

A chilled gust flowed over his shoulder and Loki jolted awake with a cry bringing his hands up as a shrill beeping pierced through his head. He felt slender hands on his arms and lips at his ear. “No...no!” He screamed, thrashing on the bed he was on.

“ _Sii calmo fratellino,”_ the words washed over him, settling his heart and he took a breath capturing the scent of lilies among the antiseptic clean smell of wherever he was. Hands moved from his arms to his face and he continued to breath the scent into his very being. Slowly it came back to him and his eyes fluttered. He was in the hospital, he was safe, his eyes slowly opened and Hela’s face swam into his vision.

Loki felt 12 years old again, tears blurring his vision as his hands came up to her hands where they rested cupping his face. “ _Grande sorella…_ ” his voice broke as the tears slid down face.

Hela’s lips pressed to his forehead as she sniffled lightly. “Oh _fratellino_ , you’re alive, you’re really home and alive.”

“Thor…”

“He’s still here darling, he still is. He stepped out with Dr. McCoy, do you remember him?” Hela sat on the edge of the bed, her hands cradling his as she smoothed her thumbs over his palms.

“I..I…”

“It’s alright _bambino._ Don’t strain yourself, breathe deep and keep calm. You’ve suffered so much.” She pressed her lips to his fingers and closed her eyes, “you did so well Loki. So well. I am so proud of you.”

“I let him take me Hela…”

“No, no you did not.” She said fiercely, her acidic eyes flaring as she gripped his hand tightly. “You fought, you fought so bravely. You survived.”

He bit his lip as she pulled him into her arms, her fingers combing through his hair as he sniffled. “I need a shower...I am probably disgusting.” His stomach lurched and he ripped himself out of her arms. “No...no don’t touch me...I can’t-”

“Loki stay calm, please _bambino_ it’s...it’s alright.” She reached out for him again but he smacked her hand away.

“Hela, no! I...I can’t.” His heart rate spiked making the monitor screech loudly and he wrapped an arm around his ribs as his chest constricted painfully. The door opened and three nurses darted in, one bustling Hela off the bed and firing questions at her. He watched as a nurse brought over a tray with several implements, a syringe, and a clear bottle. Panic gripped the raven-haired man and he scrambled out of the bed, his eyes wide as he trembled. “No...no, no, no, no.” He gasped, pressing the heel of his hand to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. The door opened again and a flash of blonde hair caught his attention, he turned wide eyes to Thor, his lip trembling. “Daddy…” He gasped, feeling the warmth of his arms wrap around him. His hands came up, trembling as they gripped Thor’s shoulders and he buried his face in his chest.

“Shh baby boy, it’s ok. I’m here.” He whispered as he ran his large hand along his back, stamping down hard on the rage that snowballed in his chest at feeling the bandages through the back of the hospital gown.

Silence fell over the room and Loki huffed shaking his head and pressing his forehead against. “I’m sorry...that was...that was moronic of me. I saw the syringe and I-”

“It’s not your fault Loki.” Thor rumbled softly, his lips pressing to the top of his head. “Are you alright?”

Loki clicked his tongue as he pulled back a bit, though Thor’s arms followed him keeping him wrapped in warmth and solid muscle. “Y-yes,” he muttered. His eyes drifted to where a man with glasses and dark blue scrubs talked quietly with the nurses and guided them out shutting the door. Loki let Thor guide him back to the bed and he sat down, curling Loki up in his lap and running his large hand soothingly along Loki’s thigh each touch stilling the slender man’s mind.

“Mr. Laufeyson?”

“Loki...please.” He muttered his head pillowed on Thor’s shoulder as he kept his eyes on the silver bead that fell over his left shoulder just in line of Loki’s vision.

“Loki, I’m Dr. McCoy. My team and myself caught your case as you came in and we will be your attending physicians while you are here. How are you feeling?”

“Sore….tired….on edge.”

Dr.McCoy nodded taking down notes, “have you eaten something already?”

“The first time I woke up, Hela brought in food. She makes the best homemade gnocchi.” He traced th rune on the bead at the end of Thor’s love lock, a part of his heart warmed that even with the new hairstyle Thor had kept it.

“Were you able to keep it down?”

“I ate slowly, Hela and Thor made sure of it. Though I wasn’t able to eat much before my stomach started to hurt…”

“Don’t push yourself, better to eat little bits at a time then to gorge and end up having to purge it all.” Dr. McCoy smiled gently at him blue eyes crinkling while his lips quirked into a very attractive half smile. “Your friends, the Detectives, they’ll be by in a few hours to get statements and talk with you. I demanded that you have solid rest for 48 hours to set yourself to rights, we’re only allowing Hela and Thor in here for the time being…”

“Can...can they come in as friends?” Loki asked softly, emerald eyes glancing up to Thor who’s face softened and his hand cupped the side of his head, his thumb brushing along his cheekbone softly.

“As long as no one stresses you out. If you think it will help your recovery I can’t rightly say no. Can’t have to many people at once but if you can get me a list I’ll make sure the front desk will let them in.”

“Can I...take a shower?”

“I just need to look over everything, do you want a nurse to come in and help-”

“I can do it.” Thor rumbled, his chest shaking Loki in his lap and the smaller man turning into it.

Dr. McCoy looked between them, his brow furrowed. “If Loki agrees we can show you how to clean and dress everything, but no monkey business.” He watched as the two men flushed and an angry flash came over Thor’s face.

“That's not-”

“It’s alright Thor...just please...I want to shower.” Loki whispered, he flinched slightly as something was set in his lap and he saw a small duffle with the word _Lacuna Coil_ in scrawling script across it and he glanced up to see Hela looking at him with a soft look on her face.

“I brought some things from your bathroom...and a change of clothes. I’ll make the list of your friends and talk with Dr. McCoy.”

Loki nodded as he carefully pushed himself up, pain flaring up his spine and making him whimper. An arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into the solid wall that was Thor feeling the warmth radiate through his aching body. They followed the doctor into the bathroom, him showing them how to redress the wounds before slipping out and leaving them alone. Loki sat on the toilet as Thor turned on the shower adjusting the water. “Daddy…”

“Shh baby, it’s ok.” Thor said softly, his voice a low rumble as he knelt down making sure to keep his eyes on Loki’s face and not opening gaping at the wounds that littered his lovers body. “I won’t look at you any different because of this. We don’t have to talk just let me take care of you.” Thor’s lips brushed along Loki’s cheek before pressing softly to his lips and they sighed, breaths mingling as Thor let their foreheads rest together. “You’re here.”

“I am,” Loki whispered as he was helped up and his fingers clutched at the man before him. “I’m sorry Thor...that you have to go through this.”

“I’d walk through hell for you Loki.” The blonde brushed his thumb over Loki’s bottom lip and kissed him again. “Let’s get in the shower.”

The raven-haired man nodded as he stepped into the shower, hearing the rustling of clothing and feeling warm skin and solid muscle against his back. Arms like steel bands wrapped securely around his waist and Loki felt himself sink into the fuzzy void in his head that wasn't drugs or exhaustion. “Daddy…”

“I’m here baby boy….I’m here. I won’t let you go ever again.” Thor whispered into his hair, his heart thudding steadily against Loki’s back. The water washed over them as he pressed his forehead against the back of Loki’s head, his shoulders were hunched protectively over the slender body in front of him.

“We’re supposed to be getting clean.” Loki mumbled, his fingers tracing along the veins in Thor’s arms. He shifted turning around to rest his hands on the warmth of Thor’s flesh. “How long was I gone?”

“Loki…”

“Thor I need to know...please.”

Thor sighed as he ran his hand over the shaved part of his hair, closing his eyes as Loki reached up smoothing his hair down under the water before lingering on the love lock. “You’ve been gone for four days….four long days.” Thor whispered. “I...I lost it when Peter found the collar in the snow...Stephen he’s been sleeping on our couch...taking care of me like a damned child when I should have-”

Loki laid his fingers over Thor’s lips to silence him, “stop it Thor. You aren’t a police officer, you had no idea where I went...you only knew who took me…”

“I wanted so badly to hunt him down and beat him with my hammer.” Thor growled, his arms clenching tightly around Loki’s waist. “I wanted to tear him limb from limb, Hela kept stopping me.”

“Good, if you had done anything...you wouldn’t be here with me right now.”

That thought deflated Thor and he sagged against the wall, drawing Loki to his chest. “You’re right…”

“I usually am,” the brunette sighed softly as he fingered the love lock again. “You never answered me...what happened to your hair?”

Thor blushed hotly and looked at the floor, “I...um...I had a bad moment. Domdrop...it really fucked me up that I couldn’t protect you. I woke up after the first day you were missing and I reached out for you...Then everything flooded back and I had to...punish myself for leaving you alone when I knew Gast was there-”

“Thor...Thor stop.” Loki begged softly, “I can’t...I can’t have you blaming yourself. Please...It wasn’t your fault...it wasn’t...it wasn’t my fault.”

“No...no baby it wasn’t.” Thor cupped his face brushing his thumb under his eye and over the swelling and molted skin. “Gods I’m so glad you’re back. I prayed every night to have you back with me…”

Loki leaned up to brush their lips together, “Thor...stop talking. Just...just stop talking,” He whispered as they settled into silence, letting Thor run his hands through his hair washing away several days worth of grime and memories.

Thor’s eyes traced over the wounds, the strange brand on Loki’s hip and it’s twin on his shoulder blade, the harsh black stitches that lined his flank, his chest, and his stomach. His hands were gentle as he carefully washed every inch of Loki’s body,never lingering on a wound but solidifying that this wasn’t a dream. His fingers traced the edges of his ribs, slotting between the bones as he cradled Loki. He felt a hand on his jaw, but kept his eyes down.

“Can you look at me?” Loki asked softly, the words an echo from their start together. He watched as stormy blue eyes lifted and he cupped Thor’s jaw. “There you are.”

A laugh bubbled from Thor’s lips, “here I am.” His voice was raw as he lifted his hand and fingered the short lock of hair where Loki’s own love lock was supposed to rest.

Slender fingers settled over his, stilling their movement. “He took it from me...your ring as well.”

“He thought to take you from me, to keep you when you didn’t want to be kept. Those were just things Loki...things we can replace. You cannot be replaced.” He kissed him softly and pulled back with a sigh, “let’s get you out of the shower and get your bandages on. Are you hungry?”

“I am craving Burger Bar…”

Thor laughed softly, “as you wish.” He smiled shutting off the shower and drawing Loki from the shower.

~ **115 hours found** ~

Loki sighed as he felt Hela tug at his hair, her deft fingers braiding in a new love lock as she hummed softly. “Thank you _sorella_.” He muttered, she had given his hair a trim adding layers to the waves as it swept back from his head.

She brushed his hair back but gently laid the lovelock over his left shoulder, closest to his heart. “How are you feeling?”

“Like this might be a dream and I’ll wake up still chained and bound.”

She nodded as she cradled him between her legs, her back resting against the elevated top of the bed and her arms loose around his neck as her chin rested on the top of his head. “You are...much more put together than I thought you would be little brother.” She muttered, “should-”

“Hela…”

“Loki what you-” She was interrupted by a knock on the door and her arms tightened a bit as Loki called for them to come in. Her grip relaxed a fraction as the door opened and Dr. McCoy walked in, his eyes wide as he saw the siblings but no Thor.

“Did your fiance leave?”

Loki shook his head, “he just went down to the cafe to grab some coffee.”

The doctor nodded as he took down the readings from Loki’s machines and ran through some tests for his reflexes and pupil dilation. “How’s your head doing? We were concerned about a concussion but you’ve woken up just fine each time you’ve gone to sleep. Your pupils respond to the pen light, how’s the pain?”

“My head seems fine,” he answered softly. “Everything still hurts, the stitches itch like a mother fucker and the brace for my ribs is uncomfortable as hell but I feel clear headed and not as tired.”

“Good good, we have a couple of detectives that want to talk to you. Get your official statement. Think you’re up for it?”

Loki sighed, “may as well get it over with. When do you think I can go home?”

Dr. McCoy shrugged, “today probably, you’re out of the woods for everything else and I’m pretty confident that your sister and fiance can take care of you at home. Who’s your primary physician in Ogden? I can make a call and send over files.”

“Minerva Richardson at Ogden Clinic Canyon View.”

“Oh Minnie, yeah I know her sweet lady until someone forgets to wash their hands.”

Loki’s lips quirked and he nodded. “That’s her.”

“Great, I’ll give her a call and send the detectives in. Don’t hesitate to call the nurses if they start being assholes.”

“Thank you Dr. McCoy...for everything.” He watched as Dr. McCoy left and Thor slipped in with three cups of coffee in a tray and his eyebrow arched as he watched the two on the bed.

“You know...if I was anyone else I would probably find this weird.”

Hela shrugged as she slipped out from behind Loki and took her coffee sipping it, “Dr. McCoy just said Loki can go home after we talk to the detectives.”

“Thank fuck,” Thor sighed.

“Tell me about it,” Loki chuckled accepting the coffee and taking a sip. He glanced up as another knock sounded and his brows went up as he saw Neptune walk in with T’Challa. “Neppy…”

“Shit Loki...I can’t tell you how good it is to see your skinny ass awake.” Neptune sighed as he walked over and embraced the other man.

“You’re a detective now?”

“Few weeks now, took Sam’s place on the squad when he left. T’Challa needed a partner.”

“And your first case is mine…”

“Yeah...yeah it is.”

T’Challa sighed as he cleared his throat, “you know why we are here?”

“You need my statement.”

“Perhaps it is best if we do this without Thor and Hela in the room.”

“They’re staying T’Challa...they’re going to find out any way they may as well hear it from me.” Loki felt Thor’s hand slip into his and he sighed as the detectives pulled up chairs to his bed. He watched as they set a recorder down and they took out their notebooks and a pen. Loki’s fingers squeezed around Thors as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the pain in his ribs constricting his chest.

“This is Detectives T’Challa and Neptune, interview one with Loki Laufeyson, the date is January 27th 2018 and it is currently 8:45 am.”

“So early,” Loki muttered as he sipped his coffee, leaning into Thor’s side.

“Quite,” T’Challa muttered softly. “What’s the first thing you remember?”

Loki took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Thor had just proposed, I was standing outside of the Mayors house watching the moon when T-Tivan approached me. He...he offered me something to ‘relax’...saying just like old times.”

“You had a history with Dr. Tivan?”

“If you can call it that...he used to drug me so him and Gast could have their fun with me. Back when Gast and I used to date.” Loki sighed as he swallowed down more coffee. “I told Tivan to leave me the fuck alone...then I felt something in my neck and I got really dizzy. Last thing I heard was Gast telling Tivan to take me to the car. When I came to again they...they had me trapped. Shackled. A cliche really...I was really cold I couldn’t move very much and then they...they raped me. Sliced my clothing...violated me. I don’t know how many times...there’s...there’s gaps in my memory you say it’s been five days since I was taken...in that time they branded me, cut me, slapped me around, broke my ribs, I’m just hoping I don’t get tetanus from those damned shackles in the basement.” His eyes dipped down to see the broken serpent tattoo on his ankle, harsh black stitches misaligning the beautiful work of art.

“How did you escape?”

“Those shackles..they were...archaic at best. I found some...rods that i could use to pick the lock. I was able to get Gast away by saying that Tivan was going to take me from him.” He ran his hand through his hair, feeling Hela’s fingers glide soothingly along his back as Thor’s hand rested, a solid weight, on his thigh. “The basement...the tomb I was kept...you both saw it right?”

“We did,” T’Challa nodded, Neptune turning an interesting shade of green.

“I don’t know how long they had been doing that...I don’t remember that room. I finally slipped up the stairs, found out I was in their cabin outside of Tremonton. I heard them in the hall and...and I grabbed a statue...they started to walk by and I smashed the statue into Tivan and hit Gast too before dropping it and running out the door. Gast caught me and we fell into the lake...He...he held me under. The next thing I remember is seeing Bucky...Detective Barnes.”

“Thank you Loki,” T’Challa switched off the recorder and he scrubbed a hand over his face. “This...fuck Loki the fact that you survived this.”

Loki swallowed hard, his fingers tangling with Thor’s and he took strength in the solid man beside him. “Tivan...Gast...what happened to them?”

“Gast is under lock down at McKay-Dee. Steve’s slug was stuck in his shoulder and you nearly bashed his skull in on the backswing. You also broke his nose too.”

“And...and Tivan?” He watched as the detectives shared a look and Neptune shook his head.

“He was pronounced DOA to Tremonton Medical.”

“I...I killed him?”

“Self defence, everyone will see that. Once you testify-”

“Testify?” Hela asked, a snarl curling her lip. “Why should he have to testify?”

“He’s a key witness Hela.” T’Challa explained, his voice taking on a soothing tone that only served to bristle the woman more.

“Has my brother not suffered enough? Now you want him to continue to relive this...this trama again and again? Repeating his story and allowing some prosecutor to tear him down on the stand?”

“ _Sorella_ -”

“ _Nessun fratello_.” She snapped, her eyes blazing in the artificial lights of the room. “We are going to Italy so that he can heal.”

“Hela, Loki is needed as a key witness. He is the only one who can put Gast away for the rest of his life. District Attorney Fury is absolutely sure we can put him away on all the charges the DA’s office is filing. He’s sure that we can get possibly the quickest trial-”

“Absolutely not! You will not traumatize my brother even more because of that...that-”

“I’ll do it.” Loki said softly, watching as his sister instantly deflated and several pairs of eyes fell on him. He took a breath, lifting his chin and locking eyes with T’Challa, “I want him put away. Tell DA Fury that I will meet with him whenever he wants. I want to watch that bastard burn.”

“ _Bambino…_ ”

“Lo…”

He shook his head holding up his hand to silence both Thor and Loki. “I need to do this, I am tired of Gast ruling over my life. If I ran...he would win.” Emerald eyes glittered with determination and he watched as T’Challa and Neptune both nodded as they stood up.

“We will make the call. Don’t leave town and we will be in touch.” They left the room leaving the small family alone again.

“Loki…”

The raven-haired man sighed as he looked up at Thor. “Take me home Thor, I don’t want to be here anymore.”

Thor snapped his mouth shut before simply nodding. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter for this part! We are so happy Loki and Thor are reunited, but there's still so much left to heal and explore in the next part. Enjoy!


End file.
